L'acceptation
by Maliah
Summary: Après que Clark ait révélé sa vraie nature à Lana, cette dernière a quitté Smallville et n'a plus redonné de nouvelles. Auhourd'hui elle revient pour parler à Clark. Laissezmoi vos commentaires et impressions svp.


Lana hésita longuement avant de descendre de sa voiture, mais elle finit tout de même par se retrouver devant la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa trois petits coups. C'est Monsieur Kent qui lui ouvrit la porte. Il paru d'abord surprit de la voir après tant de temps sans nouvelles, puis il lui sourit. « Lana ! Entre, l'invita-t-il, c'est bon de te revoir. » Lana força un sourire malgré un certain malaise. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant Clark et elle trouva Madame Kent qui finissait la vaisselle après le dîner. Cette dernière fut agréablement surprise en voyant Lana et accouru pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Clark est sous la douche, mais tu veux manger quelque chose en attendant ? » Avant même que Lana ait pu répondre, une assiette remplie fut déposée devant elle. Ne pouvant résister à la cuisine de Madame Kent, elle s'assit tout en discutant avec les parents de Clark.

À l'étage, Clark prenait une longue douche bouillante quand soudain il entendit une voix qui ne ressemblait pas à celle de ses parents. Il se concentra sur se son et bientôt il entendit clairement la voix de Lana. Aussitôt, son cœur sembla faire un bon dans sa poitrine et un frisson parcouru son corps. Il ne pu contrôler ses habilité et en un instant, le rideau de la douche prit feu. Clark, sous l'effet de la panique, s'empressa de mettre le rideau sous le jet de douche, mais il y avait déjà un énorme trou dans le rideau calciné. Il enfila des pantalons de jogging et un t-shirt et secoua ses cheveux avec une serviette avant de la déposer sur ses épaules. Il sortit de la salle de bain et descendit l'escalier sans se presser, craignant de s'être trompé. Il arriva dans la cuisine et vit Lana assise à table avec ses parents. Monsieur et Madame Kent se lancèrent un regard avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

-Salut Clark, dit simplement Lana.

-Tu… Tu es revenue, bafouilla Clark

Un inconfortable silence s'installa alors Lana se leva pour aller déposer son assiette dans l'évier. « Je devais te revoir, dit-elle. » Elle prit un instant pour le regarder. Il n'avait pas du tout changé. Il était le même beau garçon qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle, de son côté avait beaucoup changée. Elle avait beaucoup gagné en force de caractère et elle était beaucoup plus déterminée qu'avant. Elle portait des jeans foncé et un-t-shirt légèrement décolleté, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et un léger blouson couleur crème. Clark pensa qu'elle était magnifique.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda Clark encore sous le choc.

-Eh bien, je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant, répondit-elle.

-Tu restes en ville pour longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas, je verrai comment les choses se passent ici.

-Et tu sais où tu vas dormir ?

Lana baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle était gênée de S'introduire ainsi dans leur vie familiale, mais elle ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. « Je te laisse ma chambre, offrit Clark avec un léger sourire. » Lana lui rendit son sourire avant de l'enlacer amicalement. « Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, dit-elle. »

Ils montèrent ensuite dans le loft, où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver avant toute cette confusion. Lana prit quelques instants pour faire le tour de la pièce, se rappelant chaque objet. Elle s'était toujours sentit bien dans cette pièce.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie si vite ? demanda Clark soudainement.

-J'avais besoin de prendre du recul, répondit-elle sans oser se retourner pour le regarder.

Clark prit une grande respiration alors que des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : L'aimait-elle toujours ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit avant de le quitter ? Quelle était la raison de son retour ? Cependant, il savait qu'il ne devait rien brusquer. Il connaissait Lana et il savait qu'elle s'ouvrirait à lui quand elle en serait prête. Lana retint difficilement ses larmes. Elle se retourna après un instant de silence et Clark lut tout de suite sa souffrance dans ses yeux. « J'ai longuement pensé à tout cela…, commença-t-elle » Clark s'approcha d'elle et tendit une main pour essuyer la larme qui venait de s'échapper, blessé de la voir aussi bouleversée, mais elle détourna la tête pour l'éviter. La gorge de Clark se serra lorsqu'il comprit que Lana ne voulait pas de son réconfort. « Je n'arrive pas à…, dit-elle en pesant ses mots. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu n'es pas humain. » L'estomac de Clark se noua et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il resta sans dire un mot, car il lui avait promis que peut importe sa décision, il l'accepterait.

Lana quitta silencieusement le loft, laissant Clark digérer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, et elle monta dans sa chambre pour aller dormir. Elle contempla longuement le plafond, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle n'avait pas entendu Clark rentrer et elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin qu'elle entendit enfin le grincement de la porte d'entrée. Elle tenta en vain de s'endormir, mais ses efforts fut infructueux. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait profondément blessé et qu'elle devait lui dire le fond de sa pensé. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit à pas feutrés. Elle trouva Clark, allongé sur le canapé, les deux mains derrière la tête et les yeux grands ouverts. Elle vit qu'il avait longuement pleuré par la rougeur de ses yeux.

Clark plongea son regard dans le sien, surprit de la voir encore éveillée. Il s'assit pour lui laisser une place à ses côtés. « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit-elle. Je devais te dire… que je t'ai mentit. » Clark resta silencieux. La soirée avaient été riche en émotions. « La vérité c'est que tout ce temps je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi… et tu me manquais énormément. J'étais venue pour te dire qu'entre nous s'était terminer, car je me croyais incapable d'assumer un tel secret. Mais lorsque je te regarde, je vois le même Clark que j'ai toujours connu. Je m'en suis peut-être fait pour rien, car au fond mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changés. » Clark ne bougea pas, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Lana le dévisagea, tentant d'obtenir une réaction. « Clark, je veux être avec toi, peu importe sous quelle étoile tu es né. » Clark sentit un énorme poids se soulever de ses épaules. Il s'avança vers elle et la serra doucement contre lui. Elle tremblait d'émotions, il était rassuré et heureux. Il déposa un baiser dans son coup, puis sur son front. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes, puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Après un moment, le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions, Clark saisit la main de Lana et la conduisit à l'étage. Il la borda et posa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de quitter la pièce. Lana sombra dans un profond et paisible sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Lana fut réveillée par le grincement de la porte de la chambre. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Clark dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un verre de jus d'orange.

-Je venais voir si tu étais réveillée. Tu as bien dormit.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormit.

Clark s'assit près d'elle et lui tendit le verre de jus. Lana s'assit à son tour et bu quelques gorgées avant de poser le verre sur la table de chevet. « J'ai du mal à y croire, fit Clark » Lana lui sourit, puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis le baiser devin de plus en plus passionné. Bientôt, Clark s'allongea au dessus d'elle, pressant ses hanches contre les siennes. Après quelques instants, Lana recula.

-Clark, tes parents pourraient entrer à tout moment.

-Ma mère est au talon et mon père est allé en ville pour acheter des outils pour la ferme.

Lana se laissa à nouveau embrasser, un peu insécurisée. Lorsque Clark laissa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le coup, elle se laissa bercer par le léger mouvement de va et vient qu'il avait commencé. Elle l'agrippa par le chandail et lui retira en quelques secondes. À cet instant, le réveille-matin de Clark se déclencha et une douce mélodie jouait à la radio.


End file.
